


Reflection

by BattleVibes



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleVibes/pseuds/BattleVibes
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction I wanted to try my hand at writing so let me know where I can improve my writing and what's already fine any help will go along way.
Relationships: Guardian/Ghost
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction I wanted to try my hand at writing so let me know where I can improve my writing and what's already fine any help will go along way.

Hero of the red war, avenger of cayde 6.

He didn't mind the title's but he was tired and wanted atleast a day off he would talk with the vanguard about a break later.

But right now he wanted to talk to his ghost so he found a empty part of the tower to talk to his ghost.

Hey ghost you there? I'm always here for you "she said in a cheerful tone"

How would a break sound?

A break would be grate to have you almost work your self to death see if you can get atleast today off.

So we'll talk with the vanguard later.

Why not now? She asks. I'm just in a mood to talk with you is that a ok with you?

Yea that's fine but you must talk with the vanguard by the end of today.

Yea I get it just not right now.

So what you want to talk about?

What was it like before you found me?

Scary lonely and depressing.

It's always sad when you can't find the person you're looking for it took me centuries to find you when I did I was happy that I felt like I could jump out of my shell.

"She bounces in place with excitement when she says that"

You know I never got to name you.

Name me? "She says in a excited tone" what do you have in mind?

How does starlight sound?

Starlight I love it from this day forward I will be know as starlight.

Do you remember your name? Tai 27 I think it was it's a bit fuzzy but I somewhat remember my name.

Tai I like it do you remember anything else? No why?  
Just curious I think it's about time to talk with the vanguard about that break you and i want we can talk later it you like? 

Yea that sounds good. Let's get going and see if I can have that brake that I want.

**Author's Note:**

> So writing a draft of a fanfiction can help with making a fan fic so I thought I would start small then make bigger fanfictions.


End file.
